


Captain's Day Out, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Engaging gap-filler, General, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorongil plans a relaxed day by the river... a double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Day Out, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It was a beautiful place. He’d discovered it while riding out on the Pelennor a week ago. A tiny shaded riverside nook. Tall grasses danced gracefully in the breeze under branches laden heavily with flowers that left a pleasantly lingering scent in the air… just the place for a tired captain to relax in. However, he hadn’t counted on being joined by his new young friend.

“Tho-ron-gil!” It was a sweet voice but tended towards shrillness when excited. He groaned and sat up, abandoning that just right spot that was neither too warm nor too cool in the afternoon sun.

“I’ve marked out all the spots our soldiers can hide in,” the boy told him as he came running up.

“Why don’t you look out for spots for trenches then?” he suggested sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

‘I’ve done that already,” Boromir replied brightly, “And I’ve fixed the landing sites for our ships too! And found an alternate campsite for the captain-general. Now can we start the war?”

Thorongil sighed. There was obviously no way out.

“Yes, we can,” he said, smiling tiredly, and set to help the boy pull his toy soldiers and boats out of the box.

***

For Rachel/Shadow 975 for her birthday


End file.
